Slow Down
by JailBreak423
Summary: After running away from the world around her the dragon of the moon has been caught and must now face the facts that she's not going anywhere any time soon. Chasexoc three part story in the works and should be done within the week.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is going to be a three part story I think and for all you people who want the munks in it, well they wont be. Dawn is my own while everyone else belongs to the show itself. Thanks mucho and let me know what you think._

* * *

**_Slow Down_**

The world around me was spinning as I came too. Last I remembered it was the night of the full moon and I was at my sanctuary taking in it's welcoming waves. Now I still had no idea where the hell I was or why I was brought here in the first place. One thing was for sure I was still in my beastly dragon form and not the human one that I missed so much. However the full moon had to of passed by now so I should've been able to change back. Needless to say I was having a little trouble with that. The scales were still there, the claws, long and sharp replaced the once gentle and soft hands I called my own. This was my curse my burden, the only way to keep this world in balance. I am the dragon of the moon while my brother was my opposite the dragon of the sun.

I was Haylin and he Xiolin, we were doomed to be apart forever following eachother to keep the balance. Instead of fighting for either side I had opted to hiding myself away. Only going out on the full moon to moon bathe and replenish my energy, but I guess that had been a bad idea. In that state I was vulnerable to the world, my mind was asleep while I rested underwater. That was when they must have grabbed me.

Admiting that the water felt good running over my scales would've been hard, but it felt like utter bliss at the momment. The small pond I laid in was soothing and the water kept flowing at a steady current due to the waterfall that I was almost certain fell into a much bigger pool below. Instinct however held me strongly in my spot, my stomach telling me that breaching for air was an all around bad idea. At somepoint I would need to though.

"Now why would Chase make us use the Collar of Sai on that thing? Isn't it just another dragon he's going to make into that nasty soup?" I couldn't tell you what gender that voice belonged to it was so high and shrill.

"No Jack this on is much different. She is a very powerful asset to the Heylin." Wuya, I knew that witches voice anywhere. She had come come to me for help once. I turned her down hoping to keep myself nurtal in the war. Apparently that didn't work. The Collar of Sai however rang a few bells and now that I concentrated I could feel the heave metal aroundmy neck. This collar had been made to keep any beast at bay or in my case from changing back into my human form.

Air was become sparse and against my will I brached the surface, only to be pelted with more water from the falls above. Ones that I did not notice before. Tankfully the thick jungle foilage kept my position hidden from the two below, leaving me enough room to explore what I wanted to see. I was caged that was easy enough to understand. Though it was a damn big cage. The mountian of rock had three simple levels. The bottom most being where the entrance was along with the largest pool of water that my body was itching to dive into. The second held the pool I woke up in along with my fruit baring trees and a warm hay covered cave hidden behind the waterfall there. The top was were I now found myself resting on a dry portion of rock right next to the final waterfall, my scales drying in the fake sun light. There was also a cave here, much damper and to my liking.

"Wow, so that's really her? She looks nothing like Chase."

"Shut up you idiot. She is the dragon of the moon did you expect her to be green like Chase?" The few who had gotten to see my beastly form always had the same reaction, but much to what the witch stated I was the dragon of the moon and my colors reflected such. Silver scales covered most of my body, except for the strip of deep purple that ran from the tip of my nose to the end of my tail. My underbelly was a much lighter purple as well. It was a body I never truly felt comfortable in, a beastly form that no human should ever have to see. My brother on the other had was much for comfortable flaunting hes beast form.

"Let's go Jack another Wu has made itself known and if the monks get this one I will be much more pissed then last time." The teen seemed sad to go and in all honesty he seemed much too young to be involved in this war. With them gone I quickly stretched out and dove off the side of my cliff and into the large pool some fifty feel below. Even though my body was starting to relax I could feel someone elses presence around me. It freaked me out how claming there aura was. I was in a Heylin temple of sorts yet this was the most relaxed I had been in years. My problems were the last things on my mind as a soft growl if not almost purr calmed me completely to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading and please let me know what you think :) any ideas would probably help me tons. I'm trying to sort through what kind of a long story I should write and for what show or movie of whatever. Thank you again._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! It's good to see that people are actually reading the things I write. Ok so to just cover some news that needs to me taken care of. I will only say this once I own only my dragona and my plot not anything else... personaly people if you pitch a fit when reading about someone not stating that you are a little out there. The minute you pull up this site you should know that no one on here owns those people unless one of the writers actually writes fanfiction on here. **_

_**Ok so for those of you who have read my Wake Me Up story that was a short not a long story so I actually finished that one and left it hanging for a reason. Thank you and here ya go :)**_

* * *

It seemed like days before I saw another body come around my cage. The moon was up at the time which was odd considering that with a press of a button the owner of this place could change things from day to night like that. Relaxing under one of the many fruit trees I was using my tail to grab a mango down before biting into the lusious fruit. Said person was quiet I'll give him that, but the strong musk like sent mixed with ash and the fresh mountian air my body had missed so much gave him away. They were in my cage at he time, the not so quite sound of the door closing leaving a sharp pain in my ears.

Curiosity got the best off me and I was soon overlooking the bottom pool from the top waterfall. If I was human I probably would've gasped. Chase Young, prince of darkness was standing at the door to my cage, cockyness and confidence I had only seen in brother many decades ago was writen all over his flawless face. He was, as many described him, outfit and all. The repect his posture demanded was almost overwhelming. Having grown up in a temple where you bowed to people with an air like him, my head instinctively lowered.

He was behind my capture and my caging so I was a little more than pissed off. The spikes on my tail stood on end and my teeth were bared with a growl rumbling in the back of my throat. His lips were pulled back in a different manner, the smile was wicked and cynical, like he knew something I didn't.

"I wouldn't do that little dragon." He was right the collar soon activated shocking me until i could nolonger stand. He was chuckling at me now as well and that didi nothing but hurt my pride. To bad I coudn't talk or I'd me screaming.

"You know Dawn I'm not here to hurt you. More like protect you little dragon." I contacted him the only way my beastly form would allow me, with my mind.

_"I'm not anywhere near young Mister Young though I may only be one fourth your age I've had my own life experiences. Your protection is not needed so please let me leave this place and take this nasty collar off I don't want to live like this anymore." _He looked almost disappointed in my responce.

"You don't sound very Heylin young Dawn. You're brother does a very good job at fighting for our side, but he's not supose to do that is he? You can't hide for much longer." I was at odds, when we were yound my brother and we were read the prophecy of the dragon of balance. In a somewhat short explanation there were two children born under a solar eclipse. One of light, the dragon of the sun, and one of darkness, the dragon of the moon. They were to be trained together until they came of age to finish there training on there own.

Now that didn't excatly happen that way, as the dragon of the moon I was taken from my temple by l master monk Guan and transported to the Pit. The Pit was a training facility that was exactly what it was called a pit. Many creatures had been tossed into this pit and only the strong survived to hunt the new arrivals that were sure to be thrown in at one point or another. One day I was that new arrival, a badly beaten new arrival. My brother in the mean time had gone a little off his rocker and joined the Heylin side, vowing to hunt me down and kill me so that he would become the first dragon of balance. He almost acomplished this once.

But to put two and two together one of us had to die to become the dragon of balance. It also stated that one of us would go through a great change, something that would give them an advantage over the other. I had come to the conclusion that it had been my brother who had gotten the upper hand. I knew at some point I was going to die.

_"Why help the defeated Mister Young? I have already lost and in the end you will win anyway, my brother will be the dragon of balance and most likely remain with the Heylin side." _With a snort I turned on my tail and began to walk back into the cave. _"One less monster like me would be doing the world a favor."_

He left after that again. I got no visitors for about another week after that. I got so comfortable to the point that you could find me most days in the largest pool just sleeping on the bottom. The Jack boy had stopped by late this afternoon though, sitting close to the bars of my cage. I crawled up onto the grass and just listened to him vent about everything from school to fighting for the Wu. He had even asked about why I was there, I just turned my head to the side, much like a dog, and curled back up to sleep.

That night there was much tension. My warm hay nest that I had built in my dry cave was my resting spot for that night. The jungle cats I had been seeing every now and then were extreamly restless. It sounded like a bad thunder storm with all the howling and hissing. A new sent was carried aroudn the area as well. It was spicy and calming all the same time. Fight or flight was slowly kicking in at the moment, my body was telling me that whatever was putting off that sent was a lot bigger and stronger then I was. My cave wasn't going to be safe for much longer, I had to leave.

Noticing the cage door was wide open I made a dash for it. My mind screamed that it was a set up but instinct had taken over and all rational thoughts were out the window. Instinct proved to hate me more then anything as I was slamed into by something solid on my right side. Yelping I rolled a few feet away from where the large mass had landed. It growled at me causing my body to curl into itself. The dominating factor turned out to be a large green and black dragon that was atleast twice my size.

"Oh little dragon now why would you go and do that? You're even more out of touch with yourself then I first thought. " The voice was deep but I reconized it for the most part. It's growls shook me to the bone, I had shut down. Yes the monster in front of me was Chase Yong himself, that didn't scare me one bit. It was the fact that my mind was switching the green to a bright orange and the black to a vibrate red. Soon enough I was staring into the eyes of my brother, flight was replaced with fight and I launched myself off the ground at his massive body.

_"Get the hell away from me!" _Teeth and claws out, fury over powered rational thought. My monsterous rage for my brother was turning everything red.

"Rage will get you nowhere Dawn calm down!" Dodging my attack Chase soon had me pinned to the grass, heavy body pushing me down. That spicy sent hit me again in waves, it calmed me into stillness, and I began to realize it was coming from the dragon ontop of me. Pheromones, strong toxins a male would let off to attract a female or in my case calm one.

"You are not a monster Dawn, infact you are the exact opposite and you know that. The dragon who can live on both the Heylin and the Xiolin is to be the dragon of balance. Your brother might have been on both sides but he does not show the promise of control over both sides. You would've rather hidden away so that no one got hurt due to your actions, but you can not hide from him any longer. The next Heylin eclipes is coming and he will come to kill you then. You young dragon are no monster just a child lost in a world not yet ready for you." He had left me speechless. A man who was named the prince of darkness was comforting me. Was I read to learn? Could I really kill my brother? Could he really kill me?

_"Could you handle balance Mister Young." _He let out an almost purr like laugh.

"I don't have much of a choice little one, my fight will always continue, yours however is one of judgement, no matter what side you choose after this you will remain in the middle. I am just here to help." He had a motive I knew this from the moment he stepped into my cage for the first time, but I needed the help, I needed to learn or I stood no chance.

Chace had moved so his head was resting across my neck with my body curled into his. A deep purr rumbled from his throat. Our animals were in control again though mine was much calmer this time around.

_"Teach me." _

* * *

_**So this probably won't be updated for a few days I'm going to spend a little bit of time on a new story that has been stuck in my mind. I'm back to work though everyone cheer for me!**_


End file.
